Systems for management of a piece of real estate are well known. In addition, systems for managing a construction project are also well known. Systems for managing leases is also known. Systems for managing a property are also well known. However, none of these systems provide a comprehensive system for managing all aspects of real estate through every step of the real property lifecycle. Thus, it is desirable to provide a real estate management system and method that manages all aspects of real estate through every step of the real property lifecycle and it is to this end that the invention is directed.